


Bullshit from the Government

by writewhatyouknowso



Series: The Cronicals of Steve Dealing with Bullshit [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Luckly, Gen, He deals with so much bullshit, He has no energy to fight everyone, He's tired, Other people are ready to fight, Steves just a polite person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13328115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writewhatyouknowso/pseuds/writewhatyouknowso
Summary: The government is spouting bullshit. Steve tries to avoid it but can't.Here comes 3/6th of the Avengers and Nick Fury to the rescue!





	Bullshit from the Government

**Author's Note:**

> This is shit.  
> Sorry.

Steve really hates everything.

Like, everything

He just got home from a particularly long mission and went to go drop off the files he collected. But just as he turned to leave Fury's office, six men in black suits asked him to confirm his name and told him he need to come with them.  
Which is a bad sign altogether but Steve was just really, really tired.  
So he followed them down the hall and into a confrence room that looked like it hadn't been used in a while. One of the men pointed to a seat at the head of the table and Steve took that as his sign to sit.

"So you fellas wanna tell me why I'm here? 'Cause I'm really put out and could use a nap, or a shower." Steve said, starting before any if the men could open their mouths.

One man stepped forwards and quickly said, "Mr. Rogers, pleasure. We need you to come with us, peacefully would be preferred."

Steve raised an eyebrow, "Why would I do that? I have no idea who you are or who you work for. I don't know where we would be going. And frankly, I don't think you could force me anywhere I didn't want to go."

The man sighed. "You do know that you are property of the government, correct? You abide under our rules. So, Mr. Rogers, I would suggest you not take that tone with me."

Steve sat up. 'Property of the government' what the hell? He glanced at the men standing behind the one talking. They all seemed armed and tense. Steve sighed. They weren't going to let him go easily were they?

He stood up. "Fellas, I'm sure we've just had a misunderstanding. So how about you let me go and we can pretend this didn't happen."

He moved to push through the small crowd but was shoved back. He clenched his jaw, he was _really_ starting to get annoyed. He just wanted to go home.

"Do we have a problem here?" A voice asked. Eveyone turned toward the door. There stood Nick Fury, Iron Man, and Hawkeye. _Thank god._

All the men stood straight and nodded toward each of them. "Hello. Sorry if we've been a disturbance. We were just talking to Mr. Rogers here and--"

"Well it doesn't really sound friendly." Fury said.

"And Cap looks like he doesn't want to be here either." Tony added.

A man moved forward, looking nervous but determined, "Well I'm sorry you see it that way Director, Mr. Stark. But Mr. Rogers and us really must be going. Right, Captain?"

Steve shook his head. "Nah, I think I'm good here. Thanks for the offer though. Pleasure."

He tried once again to push through the men but was, once again, unable to do so. Clint, Tony, and Fury tensed up when they realized they werent letting him through.

"Do any of you people want to tell me exactly Why you aren't letting Cap through? Or maybe, ya know, why you are trying to force Captain America somewhere he doesn't want to go?" Clint questioned, his voice low and annoyed.

 

God, Steve just wanted to sleep.

 

"Because he is property of the government and the Captian must come with us or there will be consequences."

Clint smirked. He peeked out of the doorway and made a 'come here' motion to someone.

"Oh wow. That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard. And I've been in those SHEILD meetings." Tony laughed. Fury glared at him.

"What exactly do you mean 'property'?" Natasha said walking into the room. The man raised his head up, almost if to look down on her.

"After the death of Doctor Erskine and project was handed over and handled by the military. The serum is a part of the Captain and we own the serum. Thus making the Captain the American government's property."

"No." Natasha.

"Yeah, that's- that's not right." Clint.

"Bullshitery to the highest extent." Tony.

"If you lay one hand on _anyone_ under my command you'll be dead before you hit the ground." Fury.

"And honestly, how do you think it'll look? Six men in ominous black suits dragging Captain American put of a building and into, what, a van?" Natasha smirked while leaning against the table.

"I can see the headlines now. People would ask a lot of questions. And we would tell them the truth." Clint looked at the men. "Do you even you're gonna get that far?"

 

Huh, maybe Steve would get to sleep.

 

He hoped so. All the men looked nervous for a couple seconds. Looking at the man in the front who had been talking for answers. The man had none. He eventually shook his head and turned toward Steve.

"This isn't over Captain Rogers."

"Oh, but it is suit dudes. I can show you to the doors." Clint said in an amused time while yanking the men towards the elevators.

"What in the hell was that?" Fury demanded.

Steve shrugged. "Don't ask me. I came back, set those files on your desk, then was kind of put in here. I just wanted to sleep. Can I go sleep? And shower?"

Tony side eyed him, "You good Rogers? You seem....off."

"I'm tired."

....

"Can I go now?"

Fury nodded and waved a hand towards the door. Steve greatfully stood up and quickly walked through the doors to the elevator.

Clint clapped him on the back as they passed each other, "Get some sleep Cap. You don't look too good. Eat something too."

Steve nodded and got into the elevator. He sighed and leaned against the wall, time to go home. Hopefully the others would always be around to led a hand.

\--------------

"We have to keep an eye out for those assholes."

"Alreadly done Nick, you can thank me now."


End file.
